Knocking Heart
by srrwa
Summary: Kuroko memasuki Akademi Teiko untuk membuktikan kebenaran di balik sejarah bangsa Phoenix dan Palleon yang sudah musnah ratusan tahun lalu. Tetapi di sana, ia mendapatkan takdir yang tidak terduga/"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa aku menyukai Akashi-kun."/"Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tetsuya."/bad summary


Ibuku bilang, aku beruntung. Meskipun aku dapat terkategorikan langit transparan, barisan pelangi berjejer mengelilingiku. Kami berbagi kisah bersama, saling mendalami satu sama lain sebagai teman. Bila dibandingkan dengan kisah Ibuku, beliau menceritakan dengan wajah memelas bahwa masa mudanya hanya ditemani angin semilir. Hanya sedikit yang mengingatnya, ia terlalu sering menghilang-atau lebih tepatnya, hawa keberadaannya tak disadari.

Dan ketika telah sampai kisahnya pada pertemuan sang Hero dan Heroine, seorang pangeran berkuda yang selama ini diimpikannya (Ibu terlalu berlebihan, Ayah bukanlah pangeran berkuda), beliau menoleh padaku dan bertanya dengan mata berbinar; "Katakan padaku, Tet-chan! Apa kau sudah menemukan seorang Putri yang dapat kau miliki?"

Aku menatap ragu, berfikir sembari menggumam tidak jelas. "Belum, kurasa.."

Ibu mendesah kecewa. Percakapan ringan di sore hari antara Ibu-Anak merambah menjadi sesuatu yang kompleks. Dengan lembut wanita itu memberikan tips-tips mencari putri sejati untuk anaknya yang sudah sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu memasuki dunia remaja.

Aku mendesah dalam hati, berusaha mendengarkan untaian kalimat yang dikatakannya. Namun pikiranku berlayar jauh mengarungi samudra, berakhir pada sebuah pulau dimana terdapat pangeran berkuda putih yang menungguku di pesisir pantai. Pangeran berambut merah menyala dengan pahatan wajah sempurna.

Ia, dalam imajinasiku, menyeringai. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Tetsuya."

• • •

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muehehehe's present with**

 **Warning: BL, OOC(s), typo(s), etc.**

 **Pairing: AkaKuro (ofc)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Knocking Heart**

 **~When fire be cold, and wind be warm~**

• • •

Aida- _sensei_ meminta maaf untuk ketidak hadirannya dalam mata pelajaran teknik mantra. Urusan mendadak, katanya. Akashi-kun mengumumkan jam bebas kegiatan dan detik berikutnya seisi kelas menjadi gaduh. Aku menatap pria itu, bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang akan ia lakukan.

Pemuda itu hanya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak berjauhan dengan bangkuku, dari ujung ke ujung. Ia tampak bercakap dengan Midorima-kun dan yang lainnya, kemudian mereka bangkit dengan diiringi protesan Kise-kun.

"Kenapa harus sekarang, Akashicchi~?"

Akashi-kun tak menjawab apapun. Mereka berjalan ke luar kelas ketika aku menarik novel ringan dari dalam tas. Melirik sekilas, tatapan mata kami bertemu. Akashi-kun menatapku sedikit lama dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku seketika mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang sedang kutatap. Surai merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya, langkahnya tegap berjalan ke luar kelas.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak aku mulai melanjutkan membaca novel yang tertunda. Dan selama itu pula aku mendapati bahwa penghuni kelas hanya tinggal orang-orang yang berniat untuk menyendiri. Sebagian dari mereka tertidur, sebagian lagi melakukan aktivitas tidak jelas, dan-hey, bukankah itu majalah xxx edisi terbaru!?

Tunggu, ini tidak seperti aku menyukai majalan kotor seperti itu sehingga sangat bersemangat ketika menemukannya. Aku hanya ber-flashback-ria mengingat kesialanku tempo hari; dipaksa mendengarkan curahan hati Aomine-kun yang mengeluh mengenai kehabisan stok majalah atau yang semacamnya. Mungkin aku bisa menyarankan Aomine-kun untuk meminjamnya saja.

Jemariku membalik halaman novel selanjutnya. Dan ketika itu aku menemukan bahwa fiksi ini berakhir di pargraf selanjutnya. Akhir cerita dari kisah ini benar-benar abstrak. Yah, memang ada beberapa novel dengan akhir cerita menggantung seperti ini, penulis pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya mengesalkan.

Jadi, apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya?

 _Krieeet_...

"Kurokocchi?"

Kise-kun menyembul di balik pintu kelas. Rambut pirang dan mata hazelnya nampak menyilaukan. Pemuda itu selalu penuh semangat, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupahami. "Kurokochhi sedang apa- _ssu_?"

"Entahlah," jawabku.

"Ah, kalau begitu ikut dengan kami saja!" Kise-kun berteriak di dalam kelas, berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Beberapa orang, dari pengamatanku, melirik tak suka. Tetapi mereka hanya mendengus dan kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Ikut kemana?"

"Taman. Kami belajar kelompok di sana, Akashi-kun bilang harus kami harus memanfaatkan jam kosong semaksimal mungkin. Dan untuk saat ini, yang benar-benar kami butuhkan adalah pelajaran tambahan," jelas Kise-kun. "Dasar Akashi-kun itu, padahal aku benar-benar sedang malas belajar."

Belajar bersama Akashi-kun eh? Hm, kurasa tak buruk juga. Tapi apakah aku akan baik-baik saja jika ada di dekatnya?

"Bagaimana, kau mau ikut, Kurokocchi? Di sana ada Mayuzumi- _senpai_ juga loh!"

• • •

Ada beragam novel di dunia ini. Aku berusaha untuk menyukai semuanya. Novel sejarah, _action_ , _fantasy_ , bahkan _romance_. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika aku datang akademi ini, aku dikejutkan oleh seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Rambut dan matanya abu-abu, tampak hampa dan tak memiliki harapan apapun. Tetapi pemuda itu datang dengan menenteng novel ringan seukuran saku kemeja, menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau.. keturunan bangsa _Palleon_ juga?" tanyanya kala itu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkatannya, karena itu aku menggeleng. "Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro, _senpai_ -mu. Aku pikir kita harus bicara, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Dan dari sana aku mengenalnya, Mayuzumi- _senpai_ , sebagai kakak tingkat yang **'cukup'** baik. Ia terkadang membolos pelajaran dan pergi ke atap untuk membaca novel. Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa junior kesayangannya adalah Akashi-kun?

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_ , kau pernah membaca novel ' _Deep Silent'_?" tanyaku sembari mengamati _cover_ novel yang baru dipinjamkan pria itu.

Mayuzumi- _senpai_ menoleh, tetapi fokus matanya meleset beberapa senti dari mataku. Ia tengah berfikir. "Ah, novel itu," ucapnya sembari mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan akhir ceritanya. Apa menurutmu pangeran itu akan membunuh Sang Putri?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Mayuzumi- _senpai_ , kembali fokus pada novel _fantasy_ dengan _cover_ bergambar gadis bersurai merah kejinggaan, seperti nyala bara api. "Tapi kau bisa bertanya pada penulisnya langsung."

"Eh, aku bisa..?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tak tahu siapa penulisnya?"

Mayuzumi- _senpai_ menatapku, datar seperti biasa. Aku berbalik menatapnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bertatapan dengan orang yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi pula hingga Mayuzumi- _senpai_ menatapku dalam seperti tadi. Bahkan Ibuku masih memiliki sinar terang di matanya, bukti nyata bahwa eksistensinya di dunia adalah sebagai makhluk hidup yang menghirup oksigen. Sementara Mayuzumi- _senpai_ , ia lebih menyerupai seperti mayat hidup.

"Penulis novel itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuna. Dengan kata lain, Ibumu."

"Eh?"

"Kurokocchi!"

Teriakan Kise-kun membuatku menoleh. Meja panjang di belakangku mulai gaduh. Ada beberapa jenis cemilan berjumlah tak sedikit di tengah meja. Murasakibara-kun tengah memperebutkan sesuatu dengan Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun masih berusaha mempertahankan fokusnya pada buku dengan tulisan rumit dan sulit dimengerti. Akashi-kun berdiri di sampingnya, mengatakan bagian yang salah dari jawaban si Tsundere.

"Kami akan memulai pelajaran sejarah. Bukankah ini kesukaanmu?"

"Sejarah?" beoku. "Kalau sejarah, aku pikir satu-satunya yang ingin kutanyakan adalah.." Aku melirik Mayuzumi- _senpai_ , membuat Kise-kun ikut melirik pemuda itu.

Mayuzumi- _senpai_ menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau sekeras kepala itu, Kuroko. Yah, lagi pula Akashi pasti akan mendesakku. Padahal Aida- _sensei_ akan segera menjelaskannya."

"Huh? Tentang apa?" tanya Aomine-kun. Ia tampak sudah kehilangan fokusnya pada perebutan sesuatu dengan Murasakibara-kun.

"Sejarah mengenai bangsa _Phoenix_ dan _Palleon_. Ini sebenarnya dirahasiakan pemerintah, tetapi penyihir seperti kita wajib mengetahuinya," jelas Mayuzumi- _senpai._

"Ini tidak seperti aku tertarik atau apa, tetapi akan lebih baik kalau kita bisa mengetahuinya sebelum Aida- _sensei_ yang menjelaskannya. Kau tahu, tampak seperti kita sudah belajar sebelumnya," ucap Midorima-kun sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

Mayuzumi- _senpai_ hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju bangku belakang yang panjang dan lebar, sengaja dikondisikan demikian untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Aku bangkit dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat aku akan mendudukkan diri di samping Kise-kun, yang dengan baik hati menggeser bokongnya dan bersemangat memintaku duduk di sampingnya, Aomine-kun menginterupsi. "Tunggu, sebaiknya Tetsu duduk di samping Akashi."

"Eh, kenapa harus begitu- _ssu_?" tanya Kise, menatapku dan celah kosong antara Akashi dan Midorima.

"Gampang saja. Kau tengah menyukai Akashi kan, Tetsu?"

Seketika atmosfer menjadi hening. Kise-kun menatapku tak percaya, frontal menghadapku. Midorima-kun menaikkan kacamatanya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, berusaha tidak peduli dan menatap buku tebal di hadapannya, padahal aku bisa menangkap ekor matanya bergulir menatapku selama nol koma sekian detik. Murasakibara mengemut permennya dan menatap Akashi, mungkin mencoba menerka bagaimana reaksinya.

Aku mendudukkan diri di samping Kise-kun, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Aomine-kun. "Bisa segera kau mulai, Mayuzumi- _senpai_?" tanyaku, menatap satu-satunya orang yang tengah berdiri. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menengadah menatap langit.

Akashi-kun kemudian bangkit berdiri. Auranya yang kuat membuat semua fokus mata menatap padanya, termasuk aku. Aku mendecih dan segera memalingkan wajah ketika Akashi-kun menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

Tenanglah, jantung. Kau sungguh berisik. Aku takut Kise-kun akan mendengar detakanmu.

"Kau mau kemana, Akashi?"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya keesokan harinya setelah kau menolak untuk bercerita. Aku tidak perlu seseorang yang tidak mematuhi perintahku," ucapnya dingin, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Semua orang menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Aomine-kun, yang dengan wajah tanpa dosa tengah memakan _pocky_ nya. Sialan kau, Aomine-kun. Akan kupastikan koleksi majalan Mai-chan milikmu hangus terbakar malam ini.

• • •

"Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun!"

Gadis bersurai merah muda panjang berjalan mendekati kami. Langkahnya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dengan keanggunan dan pesona wanitanya. Kuakui Momoi Satsuki memang gadis yang cantik. Didukung oleh bentuk tubuhnya yang molek, gadis itu sudah memiliki potensi untuk memikat lawan jenis. Yang tidak bisa kumengerti adalah; dia yang mengaku menyukaiku, dan takdirnya yang mengharuskannya nenjadi _buddy_ dari Aomine-kun.

"Apa kalian melihat Akashi-kun?"

"Akashi? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

Ah, Akashi-kun.

Mendengar nama itu ketika Aomine-kun berada di dekatku membuatku ingin membunuh pemuda gelap itu. Sayangnya, Aomine-kun temanku yang berharga. Persetan dengan mulutnya yang selebar ember.

"Akashi-kun menginginkan beberapa berkas yang harus kukumpulkan. Ia akan mengajariku beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti sebagai gantinya," ucap Momoi-san sembari tersenyum. "Apa Tetsu-kun melihatnya?"

"Umm.. Mungkin Akashi-kun ada di atap bersama Mayuzumi- _senpai."_

Tunggu, kenapa Momoi-san bertanya padaku? Kenapa tidak pada Aomine-kun? Apa Momoi-san juga mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Akashi-kun? Tetapi seingatku, aku tak pernah memberitahu siapapun.

"Kemari, Satsuki. Akan kutemani kau mencari Akashi."

"Tunggu, Dai-chan!"

Aomine-kun menarik tangan Momoi-san. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya, meminta bantuanku agar menariknya. Aku hanya melambai pelan, bersimpati akan ketidak beruntungannya. Bagaimana pun, Aomine-kun adalah _buddy_ Momoi-san, ia yang memiliki tugas untuk menjaganya.

Jadi, kemana aku akan pergi sekarang?

"Sepertinya perpusakaan lagi," gumamku.

Akademi Teiko merupakan akademi sihir yang terkenal di Jepang. Muridnya adalah penyihir-penyihir berbakat dengan otak jenius mereka. Dari akademi ini lahir _Kiseki no Sedai_ , sebuah tim berisi penyihir berbakat yang sanggup menciptakan ribuan formula. Dan pemimpin mereka, Akashi Seijuurou, adalah orang yang kusukai.

Aku tidak mengerti seperti apa tepatnya aku menyukainya, atau juga alasan aku menyukainya. Yang kutahu adalah, sepasang mata merah dan emas itu tampak berkilau ketika kami bertatapan pertama kali. Kilauannya seperti senja di cakrawala, atau juga seperti sinar bara api-mengingatkanku pada lukisan burung _phoenix_ yang kutemukan di gudang rumahku.

Yang istimewa dari Akademi Teiko adalah _buddy system_ yang digunakan. Emblem sekolah yang disematkan ketika pengesahan status siswa pada tahun pertama sudah disertai dengan bubuhan batu permata tertentu, yang bisa bereaksi dengan aliran energi sihir seseorang. Dua buah aliran energi yang sama akan beresonasi melalui dua buah emblem yang bersinar terang dan diselimuti cahaya. Jika itu terjadi, dua orang pemilik emblem itu akan dinyatakan sebagai _buddies pair_ , yang berlaku seumur hidup.

Dari penjelasan Aida- _sensei_ , _buddies pair_ terdiri dari seorang pria dan wanita. Hampir sebagian besar dari mereka menikah setelah dewasa, dan sisanya menjalin hubungan sangat dekat-seperti saudara-bahkan ketika mereka sudah berkeluarga.

Sebulan yang lalu, gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki dipromosikan sebagai siswa Akademi Teiko karena bakatnya dalam sihir pelacakan. Setelah upacara pengesahan dan emblem telah disematkan di bagian dada kiri seragam, _Kiseki no Sedai_ menyambutnya secara khusus, aku ikut menyambut atas tarikan paksa Kise-kun. Kata Aomine-kun, Momoi-san merupakan tetangganya dekatnya di Tokyo dulu. Melihatnya tumbuh dewasa mungkin membuat Aomine-kun sedikit canggung.

Tetapi ketika itu, aku turut menyaksikan. Momoi-san memeluk Aomine-kun dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukannya. Kemudian, emblem mereka bersinar. Awalnya redup hingga sukar dilihat, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian sinarnya semakin membesar dan melahirkan beberapa bola sinar serupa di sekelilingnya. Emblem mereka melayang, dan Aomine-kun dengan ekspresi terkejut menatap Momoi-san seperti orang bodoh.

"Satsuki, kau.."

Rasanya menggelikan ketika melihatnya bereskpresi seperti itu di tengah momen langka seperti tadi. _Kiseki no sedai_ yang lain memberikan selamat. Mereka terlihat bahagia (meskipun Midorima-kun menyangkal keras bahwa ia turut bahagia) karena akhirnya salah satu dari mereka sudah mendapatkan pasangan _buddy_ -nya.

Dan aku sempat mencuri pandang pada Akashi-kun, yang dengan ukiran seringaian menepuk bahu Aomine-kun. Di mataku, ia tampak seperti ayah yang baru saja melepas putranya.

Bernostalgia menemani perjalananku menuju perpustakaan. Kini aku berdiri di depan pintu besar berwarna merah dan emas dengan ukiran khas kerajaan. Membukanya perlahan, aku menyembulkan kepala terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Seperti biasa, perpustakaan yang besar ini tampak melompong dengan penghuninya yang tak sampai berjumlahlah 50 orang. Aku memulai ekspedisi pencarian buku legendaris, yang bila beruntung, akan kutemukan di rak bagian sejarah.

"Tetsuya, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku terkejut, menolehkan wajahku tiba-tiba dan mendapati wajah Akashi-kun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Seketika ingatan tentang kejadian di taman berputar dalam kepalaku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau aku bertindak aneh, Akashi-kun sudah pasti akan mencurigaiku. Sepertinya aku harus bersandiwara seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Akashi-kun? Sangat jarang melihatmu di sini. Apa yang mendorongmu kemari?"

"Aku bertanya duluan, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi-kun sembari menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. "Biar kutebak, jadi Chihiro telah membocorkan informasi mengenai buku itu, hm?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, menatap tepat ke matanya. "Akashi-kun selalu benar."

"Buku itu disebut legendaris karena sangat sulit untuk menemukannya. Kau tidak akan menemukannya di rak bagian sejarah."

"Kupikir kau benar.."

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

Akashi-kun berjalan menuju lantai dua. Aku mengikutinya dari beberapa anak tangga di bawahnya, sedikit menjaga jarak. Dari puncak anak tangga, Akashi-kun berbelok sedikit ke kanan, menuju sebuah rak yang tampak usang. Tumpukan buku tebal mengisi tiap kolom kosong pada rak.

Tangan Akashi-kun menekan salah satu buku palsu di antara puluhan buku di sana, dan rak besar itu bergeser ke samping, menampakkan lorong tersembunyi. Aku tak sanggup bereaksi apa pun selain menatap lorong itu kagum.

"Dari mana Akashi-kun tahu tempat semacam ini?"

"Aku melihat semuanya, dengan mataku ini," jawab Akashi-kun sembari menyuruhku masuk ke dalam koridor melalui gestur matanya.

Aku mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada _Emperor Eye_ yang ia miliki-dalam hati, tentu saja. Tepat ketika kami berjalan lima langkah dari mulut lorong, rak itu bergeser dan menutup jalan keluar. Seisi lorong menjadi gelap. Akashi-kun merapalkan mantra sederhana dan bola api kecil melayang di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit setelah kami berjalan, cahaya nampak terlihat, menandakan akhir dari lorong. Bola api Akashi-kun menghilang ketika kami sampai di sebuah ruangan luas yang terang benderang. Bentuk ruangannya lingkaran dengan langit-langit terbuat dari kaca berwarna-warni yang bergambarkan lambang dua belas zodiak, letaknya sangat tinggi hingga aku tak tahu apakah kami sanggup mencapainya dengan sapu terbang atau tidak. Di sekeliling ruangan ini terdapat rak menjulang tinggi dengan buku usang yang nampak berdebu. Dan di tengah ruangan terdapat sesuatu yang menyerupai altar tinggi dengan besi pengaman di sekelilingnya. Tangga melingkar menempel di sisi selimut altar tersebut. Aku tidak tahu dari mana cahaya ini berasal, tetapi ruangan ini benar-benar benderang seperti dipasangi puluhan lampu.

Akashi-kun menepuk bahuku, sinyal bahwa aku harus mengikutinya. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu rak dan menarik keluar satu-satunya buku yang nampak bersih.

"Ini bukan buku legendaris asli, sebuah kloningannya," ucap Akashi-kun sembari memberikan buku itu.

Aku menatap buku dengan _cover_ yang dilapisi kulit hewan tersebut. Warnanya coklat lembut seperti _cappuchino late_ yang pernah kubeli di tengah kota setengah tahun lalu, ketika pulang ke rumah dan berjalan-jalan dengan Ibu. Aku meniup permukannya, menyebabkan debu halus bertebaran di sekitar wajahku. Perlahan, kubuka buku itu.

"Benar, ini kloningannya," ucapku. "Tak ada jiwa yang menghuni buku ini."

"Untuk beberapa alasan, seseorang mungkin menyembunyikan yang asli di suatu tempat. Tapi tak apa, isi dari buku ini tak berbohong."

"Kenapa mereka menyembunyikannya? Dan.. siapa kira-kira yang menyembunyikannya?"

"Informasi mengenai bangsa _Phoenix_ dan _Palleon_ adalah sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah. Meskipun kita penyihir, mungkin ada informasi sangat rahasia yang akan kita dapatkan jika kita menemukan buku legendaris yang asli."

Aku memandang buku itu kalut. Meskipun aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mungkin ingin kutahu di sini, nantinya, tetap saja rasanya tidak memuaskan bila ada misteri lain yang masih harus diprcahkan.

"Apa yang diceritakan Mayuzumi- _senpai_ bukanlah sebuah dusta," ucapku setelah membaca beberapa paragraf secara acak.

"Kau meragukannya?"

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu," jawabku, menatap Akashi-kun tepat di mata. Pemuda itu menatapku dalam, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu dengan _Emperor Eye_ -nya. " _Ne,_ Akashi-kun, kenapa Akashi-kun terlihat sangat ingin mengetahui mengenai sejarah bangsa _Phoenix_ dan _Palleon_? Sampai bertanya pada Mayuzumi-senpai."

"Aku hanya penasaran mengapa pemerintah sangat merahasiakannya."

"Dan apa kau menemukan jawabannya?"

Akashi-kun menggeleng. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa harus mencari tahu mengenai sejarah mereka setelah menemukan lukisan seorang pria dengan burung _phoenix_ di tangannya, tersimpan di gudang rumahku dengan kain yang menutupinya. Dan setelah mendengar cerita Mayuzumi- _senpai,_ aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa Pangeran Phoenix membunuh Putri Palleon."

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui tentang itu? Apa itu karena kau adalah salah satu dari bangsa _Palleon?_ Tapi bahkan Chihiro tidak pernah tertarik mengenai itu."

Aku tersenyum, menyentuh buku di tanganku lembut. "Apa menurutmu tidak aneh kalau salah satu bangsa _Palleon,_ dalam hal ini Ibuku, menyimpan lukisan mengenai burung _phoenix_? Aku berfikir itu aneh, dan merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan apa yang telah dikatakan sejarah. Sejarah mengatakan bahwa bangsa _Palleon_ sudah musnah di muka bumi ini. Tapi nyatanya, aku; Ibuku; dan Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah nyata."

Akashi-kun menatapku dalam. Ia kemudian menyeringai, berjalan mendekatiku dan berhenti setelah wajah kami hanya terpisah beberapa inchi. "Aku memang tidak bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya. _Emperor Eye_ -ku tak bisa menjangkaumu."

"Terimakasih, aku anggap itu pujian," kataku. "Lalu menurutmu, Akashi-kun, kenapa Pangeran Phoenix membunuh Putri Palleon?"

"Bukankah karena Sang Pangeran mencintai Sang Putri?"

"Hm, benarkah seperti itu?"

Aku baru akan bertanya lagi sebelum sebuah suara aneh terdengar bersama sinar terang berwarna jingga. Bola api muncul di sekeliling kami dengan kerlipan aneh seperti serbuk kristal yang melayang si udara. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Ketika itu aku merasa sesuatu bergerak di dada kananku. Embelem sekolah milikku bersinar terang, melayang di udara bersama emblem lainnya. Aku menatap Akashi-kun tak percaya. Emblem di seragamnya menghilang, yang berarti bahwa emblem yang melayang tersebut adalah milikku dan miliknya.

Tetapi bukankah itu berarti..

"Jadi kau adalah _buddy_ -ku, Tetsuya."

• • •

To be continued

• • •

Hai, siapapun kalian. Lama tidak mengunjungi ffn. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin ada yang sudah mengenalku (gr banget dah ●﹏●), beberapa mungkin baru melihatku. Perkenalkan, aku Muehehehe, kalian bebas memanggilku apa saja. Aku sudah lama menghuni fandom ini, tetapi untuk beberapa alasan aku menghapus ffku sebelumnya dan mem-php-kan kalian yang sudah membacanya. Aku minta maaf.

Omong-omong, fanfic ini menggunakan _buddy system_ yang terinspirasi dari otome game berjudul **Wizardess Heart.** Beberapa dari kalian mungkin sudah mengetahuinya. Otoge itu menurutku cukup seru untuk dimainkan, kalian bisa mendownloadnya di playstore. Dan jika kalian ingin mendownloadnya karena A/N ini, kusarankan untuk memulai rute Elias Goldstein atau Randy March dulu, menurutku mereka manis. Dan meskipun itu adalah otoge, aku adalah Luca x Elias shipper. Menurutku Elias yang sedang blushing karena digoda oleh Luca itu sangat manis.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin Akashi tahu bahwa Kuroko menyukainya, langsung di chapter awal. Menurutku itu agak sedikit agresif. Tapi adegan ketika Aomine membocorkan perasaan Kuroko di depan teman-temannya merupakan kisah nyata, ketika temanku dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai seseorang di depan orang tersebut. Dan karena aku dan Kuroko sama-sama bergoldar A, aku pikir reaksiku yang pura-pura tak mendengar omongan temanku bisa dipakai juga. Aku jadi merasa seperti sedang curhat ^^'a

Karena bulan depan adalah bulam Desember, dengan kata lain bulan ujian, aku tidak tahu apakah bisa update kilat atau tidak. Sekolahku seperti penjara. UAS selama sebulan dan libur sekolah hanya seminggu. Khu, rasanya ingin mati saja. Tapi di tanggal 20 Desember nanti, akan kuusahakan untuk bisa update o (^‿^✿)o

Akhir kata, adakah yang masih sudi untuk memberiku review?

See you~

Love,

Muehehhe


End file.
